After Forever
by Seductive Venus
Summary: The Witch of Dimensions and the Thorn Mage have a short conversation over lemonade about immortality.


**After Forever**

 _an xxxholic x The Ancient Magus's bride crossover_

Spring was uncommonly warm this year. Yuuko Ichihara stared at the vast field behind her house lazily. Maru and Moro were dutifully fanning her with large fans made of peacock feathers but beads of sweat still trickled down between her breasts and down her noble brow.

Deep red eyes watched her ward coming towards her with a tray of cold drinks and ice cream.

Kimihiro Watanuki was dressed in his summer uniform instead of his winter uniform due to the unbearable heat. He had grown taller over the past few months and more handsome.

Her ward didn't know it but his power was also growing stronger so he was especially tasty to the ghosts and spirits that lingered beyond her protective shields. Watanuki didn't know it but Mokona was also created to act as a protective shield that wards off evil spirits. It was only natural for the magical being to choose Watanuki's shoulder as his favorite perch.

He smiled at her when he saw that she was enjoying it whenever she dipped her feet into the bucket of ice water placed at the base of her rattan armchair. The dark-haired young man laid the tray into the glass coffee table and offered the tall glass of lemonade to her.

"Thank you, Watanuki!" she said gleefully "You always make the best lemonade!"

"The best lemonade!" Mokona trilled.

"What are we doing out here? We could turn on the air conditioning inside and stay there." Watanuki asked as he sat down on the other armchair. He was sweating profusely and looked uncomfortable to be outside in unbearable heat.

Yuuko looked serious for a moment before she smiled mysteriously. "I am expecting a guest today. He will be arriving soon."

Watanuki looked panicked. "Why didn't you tell me? I should have brought out extra glasses and more snacks."

The young man went back inside the house hurriedly before she could reply. A small smile played inside her lips. Her heir was turning out to be a wonderful host and a strong magician.

"Look at that!" Mokona said happily as he pointed towards the field.

A strong wind formed a tiny hurricane in the middle of the field, whipping their hair and the branches of the trees. Yuuko smiled because only a strong mage would be able to bypass her centuries-old barriers. In a blink of an eye, a tall and unnatural being stood in the middle of what used to be an empty field.

The being was an Eldritch abomination because he had a skull of bones with horns for a head and a man's well-dressed body. A dark cloak was draped around his shoulders. Her smile widened when the abomination turned to her and bowed deeply.

Yuuko watched him walk towards her confidently and then she held out her right hand. She watched him through her eyelashes as he nuzzled her fingertips with his skull. He stepped back, straightened up to his full height and waited for her to speak.

"Welcome back, Elias Ainsworth, to my little shop." Her voice was soft and mesmerizing. It made his hackles rise but he kept in check. "It has been two centuries, hasn't it?"

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Yuuko-san." Elias Ainsworth, the Thorn Mage, replied easily. He sat down on the other rattan armchair across from his old colleague. Maru and Moro exchanged smiles before running forward to serve him a glass of lemonade and fanning him. Mokona leapt to Elias's lap to stare at him curiously.

"Who are you, little one?" the man who was not a man asked curiously.

"Mokona is Mokona!" cried the kuro-manjuu happily. "Mokona is pleased to see how well you've grown up!"

Yuuko smiled gently as Elias started to stroke Mokona between the ears. She thought about back on how Clow used to watch over the little youngster as he studied under Lindel. Personally, she thought that Clow missed the chance to become the mentor to such a fine, young magus.

"What brings you here?" she said, still smiling. "You know that only those who need me can find my shop. Only those who have a wish can find me."

"I have a wish," Elias said quietly. Mokona's ear perked up and her creations tried to hide their looks of pity for him.

Yuuko looked at Elias sternly. Her deep red eyes were deep and full of hidden mysteries. Yet her voice was strangely kind. "What is it?"

"I want her to live forever with me."

Elias knew that it was an impossible wish but he had to try. He was running out of options already. His wife was still human and she was going to die someday. He didn't know the end of his lifespan so he feared that he will live until the end of time without her.

They had already spent three centuries together but her body was going to give out any day now. She'd tried to hide it from him but nothing escapes him when it comes to her. The dragon's curse was ready to be fulfilled.

The Witch of Dimensions was his last resort.

It grated on him that he had to seek assistance from a witch but he had to do it. He would do anything for his beautiful and beloved wife.

Yuuko gazed at him without speaking for a long time. She spoke to him in a gentle but firm tone. "That is a wish that I cannot grant."

Elias looked away. Mokona looked sad as he sat in his lap. The magus was still scratching him behind his ears, looking pensive.

"You know the rules of our trade. Cheating Death and gaining Immortality is taboo. I will not grant this wish for you, Elias." Yuuko took a long sip from her lemonade. Silence fell between them for some time before she added, "It is always hard to let go of the people that we love."

"I've considered bringing her to Tír na nÓg to take up the offer of Titania and Oberon." Elias sounded tired. Yuuko's stare was cool and steady. "But I cannot do it because I cannot spend an eternity with their people. She will be welcome but I will be not."

Their conversation was cut short when Watanuki arrived with a new tray laden with a new pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. He looked visibly shaken when he laid eyes upon their guest but he regained composure quickly. Yuuko was proud when Watanuki bravely set the glass in front of Elias.

Elias was staring at Watanuki in complete surprise.

"This is Watanuki," Yuuko grinned easily "but don't think of abducting him, okay?"

"You have a Sleigh Beggy," Elias said aloud, as if he was in a daze. He was staring intensely at Watanuki and he was unaware of the discomfort he was causing to the young man.

Watanuki looked confused and turned to his boss. "What was that?" he whispered, slightly frightened.

The witch smiled at him easily. "Consider it as a very rare being that is very yummy to ghosts and spirits."

"Sounds like me," he muttered under his breath.

"Young lad," Elias said to him. "Are you not aware of your special existence?"

Watanuki's smile was uneasy and full of discomfort. "I wouldn't call it special, sir. I would call it troublesome."

Yuuko giggled and clapped her hands together. "Watanuki, I have a fancy for lots and lots of ice cream! Go to the kitchen and prepare tons of ice cream laced with liquor! We cannot be stingy with our guest!"

Maru and Moro clapped enthusiastically and each grabbed Watanuki's arms. He understood that they were going to have a serious talk so he allowed himself to be led away. Mokona patted Elias's skull before bouncing away to follow the trio, screaming about alcoholic ice cream.

Elias looked like he hasn't recovered from the shock of seeing another Sleigh Beggy. It had taken him thousands and thousands of years before he found his lovely Chie Hatori. It would be another thousands of years before he'll meet her again.

"How did you get him?" the magus asked in a dazed tone.

"He had a wish and I will grant it for him. As payment, he will work for me until such time I deem it's already enough." Yuuko replied brightly. Elias looked at her incredulously. She waved a hand nonchalantly as if swatting away a fly. "It's been a few months already and he's doing very well."

"You took him on as your apprentice," Elias said flatly.

"I guess you could say that," she shrugged her shoulders elegantly. Her brown-red eyes gleamed mysteriously. "He doesn't know it yet."

"Are you also planning to marry him?" the magus asked curiously. He believed that magicians married their apprentices. That was the custom of their kind.

"Oh, no!" Yuuko laughed merrily. "I couldn't possibly do that. I am his mentor and his boss. He is my little raccoon. He does my errands for me and he learns his trade along the way."

Elias's ears twitched and he sniffed. "I could tell that he loves you."

Yuuko's cheeks reddened a little with pleasure at that. "You've grown up so well under Robin's care, my dear child."

The magus could have been blushing but it's hard to tell with his skull. "She is my human teacher and she taught me so many things about the world. I don't want to lose her."

She reached over and patted his elegantly gloved hand. "I do understand but I cannot grant your wish. Immortality is a curse as you know."

Elias sighed. Silence fell between them for a long time. The ice in their drinks had melted away when he finally spoke, "I think that stopping time is the only way we could be together."

Yuuko understood immediately. Elias and Chise would go on to live in Tír na nÓg with Titania, Oberon and a dozen denizens of the fae. No doubt that the fae would coddle and adore their Sleigh Beggy while castigating her mate. It would not be the best solution but it should work for them at least.

Her smile was bittersweet. "My apprentice will also do the same thing. He will live inside my shop long after I've moved on to the afterlife to wait for me to be reborn. It will be centuries and eons before we meet again. He doesn't know this yet but it will come to pass. I consider him as my child so I wouldn't want him to pay such a heavy price but... he is strong willed like Clow Reed."

Elias turned to her sympathetically. He could have patted her hand but he kept it closed over his cane. So the Witch of Dimensions was also expecting her end.

"He will be a fine magus," he said quietly. "He already has a good grasp of the spirit world and the companionship of good friends. I am also sure that his education under you and Clow Reed is exceptional."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "I am sorry that I cannot do anything for your wish. I want you to know that I appreciate your visit."

They both turned towards the door where they could hear Watanuki pushing a cart full of ice cream and other frozen delights that was enough to feed ten people. Elias could have smiled at her when he said, "He puts Silky to shame with his housekeeping skills."

"He is indeed very good at it." Yuuko said idly.

Elias got up and brushed imaginary lint away from his fine clothes. He nodded to her respectfully. "I shall take my leave now, Witch of Dimensions."

"Always so formal and proper," she giggled at him. She waggled fingers towards him playfully. "Please bring her along next time for tea before you travel again."

He nodded to her in understanding. Watanuki looked perplexed because their guest was leaving so soon. His voice was very gentle. "You have a great gift, little one. Do not be afraid of it."

Watanuki and Yuuko watched as Elias affectionately rubbed Mokona's head between the ears and walk towards the middle of the yard. He disappeared in a gust of wind as they watched him.

"Did he get what he's looking for?" her ward asked in a somber tone.

She shook her head, black hair flying. Her eyes were enigmatic when she looked at the child that she could have had. "There are some wishes that cannot be granted because the payment is too great. But there are some times when I could give a little help and then collect the payment at a later date."

Watanuki didn't ask anymore and served her an alcoholic ice cream sundae. He was pretty sure that he would see the mysterious magus named Elias again someday.


End file.
